Ben's Campaign
Ben's Campaign was the campaign run by Ben as the GM with Sally, Pete, Corey and the GM as players between A New Generation and The Enemy Let Slip. According to Ben, the campaign was supposed to be a "camp comical spoof of the superhero genre, with people in silly costumes with underpants on the outside having "Bam! Pow!" fistcuffs" which implies it to be a perspective swap plot of the original [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman_(TV_series) Adam West Batman tv series,] but the plot ended up getting derailed as a perspective swap of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight_Trilogy Christian Bale Dark Knight Trilogy.] Since the players appear to be unaware of this, it would indicate that in the universe the roleplayers live in, not only do Star Wars, The Princess Bride, Twilight, Van Helsing and Airplane! not exist, but neither does Batman. Cast of Characters and Players * Sally as the Joker * Pete as Bane * Corey as Dr. Jonathan Crane/The Scarecrow * The GM as Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Ben as: ** The campaign's GM ** Everyone else Notes * The campaign was supposed to be about a team of crime-fighting heroes (with [[The GM|the Darths&Droids GM]] as the District Attorney leading them) who were trying to capture a costumed vigilante (Batman) who was going around beating up criminals. The players decided the best way to lure this vigilante into a trap was by committing crimes themselves, much to Ben's annoyance. * Pete's character is described as a super-intelligent martial artist with Extra Lifespan. At first, one might think he was Ras al Ghul, especially with the "Extra Lifespan" bit. However, the fact that Ras al Ghul is centuries old in the comics was not carried over into the films. The others have commented on the build Pete's character had, which makes it more likely his character was Bane. This is even more likely when Pete talks about freeing a lot of people which sounds more like what Bane did in the third film (freeing Gotham City's criminals from prison) than anything Ras al Ghul did in the first film. Finally, if Pete wasn't playing Bane, there'd be no PC for the vigilante to fight in the third film except Corey in a cameo. * Sally describes her character as a clown fighting the crime of sad children in hospital. * Corey describes his character as a criminal psychologist with super powers, which sounds like Jonathan Crane, except he had Fear Gas rather than any super powers. * The events described in this campaign indicate it featured aspects of all three films in The Dark Knight trilogy. Corey putting an insanity-inducing drug into the city's water supply (Batman Begins), Sally robbing a bank, blowing up a hospital, and threatening to kill a citizen every day until the vigilante turned himself in (The Dark Knight), Pete freeing a bunch of NPCs who "soak up a lot of damage", i.e. freeing Gotham's criminals who fight Batman (The Dark Knight Rises), and ending with the vigilante sacrificing himself to save the city from a nuclear bomb the players had planted (again, The Dark Knight Rises). * It's implied that the players all worked together in committing these crimes, which is different from the characters in the movies. * Also different from the movies, there's nothing to indicate the vigilante survived sacrificing himself to save the city from the nuclear bomb. Category:Campaigns Category:In-between Campaigns